robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Medusa Oblongotta
Medusa Oblongotta, known in Season 1 as Medusa Oblongata, was a series of heavyweight robots that competed in both series of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It did not manage to win win in any of its fights. The team also competed in the Season 2 Annihilator with Thor's Hammer. Its name was a reference to Medusa, the infamous Gorgon of classic Greek mythology, as well being as a pun on Medulla Oblongata- the scientific name given to the lower half of the vertebrate brainstem. Versions of Medusa Oblongotta Medusa Oblongata The original machine was box-wedge shaped in design, painted blue, featuring a large decorative Medusa head, which fell off in its only appearance. Its weapon was an overhead steel spinning bar, giving the robot a wide attack radius, but its wheels were hugely exposed, and it could not self-right. Medusa Oblongotta After a slight name change, a new machine returned with a box-shaped design, low in profile but large in width. Its sides were painted with a green design, and its weapon was a metal plate that spun vertically at 1200rpm. However, the robot proved unreliable, frequently breaking down at the hands of spinning weapons, and it was fairly slow. Robot History Season 1 In Medusa Oblongata's only appearance in Season 1, it fought in the US Championship, in a six-way battle against The Brute, Red Virus, 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Falcon and Shuriken. Throughout the entire six way heat battle, Medusa Oblongata's weapon wasn't able to reach its top speed due to consistently hitting other robots. The robot initially slammed into Red Virus, knocking props from it while Medusa Oblongata's weapon recoiling away. Red Virus pushed Medusa Oblongata near Matilda's CPZ. The lifting prongs of Red Virus knocked Medusa Oblongata's head off, but Medusa Oblongata drove away and Red Virus took punishment from the house robot's flywheel. Medusa Oblongata and 6 Million Dollar Mouse spent the remainder of the battle pushing each other, until Medusa Oblongata eventually ground to a halt near the arena wall. Through the resulting Judges' decision, The Brute was declared the winner, and Medusa Oblongata was eliminated. Season 2 Medusa Oblongotta's first match was against Rocky-Bot-Boa and The Bat in Heat B of the US Championship. Medusa Oblongotta took several big hits from The Bat's spinning flywheel early on until it eventually broke down and was overturned by Sir Killalot, also being pushed by Rocky-Bot-Boa. However, The Bat had also broken down and was counted out by Refbot. When The Bat was pitted, Team Truly Unruly had the right to believe they had qualified for Round 2, but the Judges intervened, stating that a decision would be needed to separate the two robots which broke down around the same time. A split decision eliminated Medusa Oblongotta, to the team's disappointment. Medusa Oblongotta's second fight was against Snookums in the Robot Rebellion. At the start, a piece of Snookums' tail caught into Medusa Oblongotta's blade, allowing Snookums to get under Medusa Oblongotta and push it into the CPZ where Dead Metal attacked it. Medusa Oblongotta had broken down and was counted out by Refbot before Matilda used her flywheel to send it flying out of the arena. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Ackack_s4.jpg|Ack Ack, the team's lightweight BattleBots entry Timmy3.jpg|Timmy, the team's middleweight BattleBots entry The team also entered BattleBots with a lightweight named Ack-Ack! in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 and a middleweight named Timmy in Seasons 3.0, 4.0 and 5.0. Trivia *Like the team's other entry (Thor's Hammer), Medusa Oblongotta was sent flying out of the arena by a flywheel. **Like Team Vader, Team Truly Unruly had two robots sent out of the arena in a single season. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars